


Christmas in Color

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Face Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Peter Porker (Spider-Ham) pays Spider-Noir (Peter Parker) a visit for the holidays!





	Christmas in Color

Christmas time for the somber hero tended to be just another simple day of the year. The only difference being it was a day filled with songs, lights, and images of people celebrating festivities merrily. 

He’d spent so many Christmases alone at this point it was almost habit for him to begin settling down early on the Eve before the famous morning would arrive. He’d talk to no one, receive presents from no one, or celebrate with any other soul. Sure, he had his new companions from the other universes he could possibly travel to or contact, but he figured they all had their own plans to attend to anyway. Besides, he figured they probably wouldn’t want to spend such a lively holiday in such a dreary universe such as his own.

With no plans for himself, he decided he’d simply watch a few programs on his small television before heading off to bed. 

He’d just begun to rise from his recliner when there was a sudden knock at his door. Of course, being the secret investigator and full-time vigilante superhero he was, his first instinct was to grab for his handgun and press himself himself flat against the front entrance wall. 

Was this it? Had someone finally discovered his whereabouts? He’d hoped even villains would be out celebrating on Christmas, guess even he wouldn’t be able to enjoy a holiday off for once.

He decided to wait to put his mask on, after all it could just be someone coming to sing carols. He lifted his round glasses so that he could pear out the peephole of his front door, only to find there was no one there. Confused, he placed the gun in his coat pocket and slowly opened the door to take a quick look outside. Instantly, his eyes caught something uncanny to his world : color. Looking down, he recognized the swine version of himself and he sighed with relief. It was just his close friend, nothing threatening about a tiny pig wearing a Santa hat.

“Hiya, Petesy!” Spider-Ham greeted, before waltzing between his legs to enter his house.

“Porker.” The black and white counterpart replied, closing the door and setting the gun back upon the nightstand. “Didn’t expect company tonight, sorry. Especially yours.”

“No worries, sunshine. I know you’re always kept on your toes in this universe.” Porker assured, stopping his strut in the middle of Peter's living room and seemingly observing the space around him.

“What brings you? I figured you must’ve had plans for Christmas.” Peter asked, following behind him and watching the animated animal as he roamed. 

“I actually finished mine hours ago. Knowing our times were all wonky and different, I decided to drop by each of our pal’s universes to wish them a Merry Christmas!” Porker told him, extending his arms in the air as he did so. 

“Already stopped by Peter B.’s place, then Miles, Peni, Gwen, and all I have left is you! I’m really curious to see how you celebrate your Christmas.” Porker said excitedly, turning to look around the house once more. “Though… it doesn’t look like you’re ready for Christmas at all. Is it even the 24th yet? Or December for that matter? There’s not a single Christmas decoration in sight!”

“It is Christmas, Porker. Just don’t have any decorations, that’s all.” Peter told him, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

“What? None? Really? Not even a-” Porker stopped mid-sentence to gasp, clutching onto his cheeks as the realization hit him, “Not even… a Christmas tree?”

“No, not even that.” Peter replied, walking past him now to shut the television off. “I usually just spend this day relaxing. Or, like any other day. Never have had someone to celebrate it with, or really a need to decorate the place. I’m so busy with my job all year that by the time December rolls around I just lose track of time.”

“Aw, Petesy. I had no idea.” Porker said, ears and eyes drooping sadly.

“It’s no big deal, Porker. It’s what I’m used to by now.” Peter shrugged.

“Well… I think it’s time for a change!” Porker nodded, placing his hands on his hips with determination. 

“Change?” Peter asked, raising a brow.

In the blink of an eye, the toon began to scramble throughout his living room. From what seemed like out of nowhere, he pulled christmas lights, stockings, and various other Christmas themed objects from his pockets. How the 2-D pig managed to accomplish such an impossible feat he’d never understand. The magic of cartoons still bewildered yet amazed him. 

Just when Peter believed Porker was coming to a close on his decorating spree, he once again astounded him by removing the Santa hat from atop his head and removing a fully decked out Christmas tree that was definitely too big to even remotely fit inside the tiny headpiece. Yet, somehow he’d done it.

“Well, Petesy. Whatcha think?” Porker asked, looking up at the darker individual eagerly.

Peter was at a loss of words, staring at the overly colorful decorations and tree that was now placed into his black and white living room. It’d been so long since he’d even seen so much color, the only glance he ever got of the saturated pigments was when one of the others visited or when he saw his Rubik’s Cube on display at the gallery. Other than that, his world was always in greyscale, even the lively time of the year that was Christmas. He’d never say it out loud, but color was… so very beautiful to him.

“To be honest, Porker. It’s incredible.” Peter gushed, walking up to the tree and running his fingers across some of the ornaments and lights.

“Really? Yes! Another successful Christmas miracle by yours truly : complete.” Porker cheered.

“Another?” Peter asked, moving to the stockings above his fireplace now. 

“Yeah, been giving all the others gifts too. Oh! Almost forgot!” Porker said aloud, hopping up onto Peter’s recliner and digging into his Santa hat.

Peter watched as the swine removed what seemed to be a photo frame. Porker held it out happily, waiting for Peter to take it. Peter approached the cheery pig and took the gift, looking it over before feeling a smile cross over his lips. In the frame was a picture of him and Porker when they’d shared a couple egg creams together. Well, a couple was an understatement, Porker had consumed about thirty of the sweet treats to be exact. Bewildering not only him, but the bartender at the counter as well. 

If the vigilante were to be quite honest, he enjoyed Porker’s company probably the most out of his newfound friends. Miles and Gwen were a little hard to connect with, he saw Peni more as a daughter if anything, and Peter B. was now busy with his new life ever since he’d gotten back with MJ.

So, that mostly left him in the company of who he considered the most odd out of their group of superheroes, but that didn’t mean his wasn’t fond of Porker in the slightest. In fact, he rather adored Porker’s peppy spirit. Seeing the bubbly pig hop around and listening to him ramble on and on about his recent heroic adventures made the somber investigator feel quite delighted, an emotion he’d rarely felt before meeting him and the rest of the gang.

He truly was grateful for that.

“I… love it, Porker. Really.” Peter replied, the smile on his face refusing to waver.

“Holy cow!” Porker exclaimed.

“What?” Peter asked, looking down at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile till now, always been behind that mask of yours. Didn’t think you even could for awhile.” Porker joked, snickering slightly at the comment.

“Yes, I can smile.” Peter rolled his eyes, moving to pick Porker up so that he could resume his spot on the recliner.

However, he let the pig sit atop his knee as he continued to stare at the photo. A few moments passed, and the vigilante could sense Porker was still staring at him. Tilting his head to the side, he saw the swine’s eyes half lidded and staring up at him in a way that rather amused and sparked his interest.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Just, not used to seeing you without your mask, that’s all. You have a nice face.” Porker complimented, fingers tapping together shly.

“Oh, uh, thanks…” Peter replied, blushing a deep grey. 

It was rare for him to receive praise about his looks, given most the time he was hidden behind his mask. So, to hear those words uttered so sweetly by his close friend who was continuing to stare at him rather admiringly only furthered his embarrassment.

“I’d say the same about you, but I’ve never seen you without your mask before myself.” Peter responded.

“Oh! That’s right, huh? Heh, guess I’m just a bit nervous bout revealing myself given I’m not… human. But, since you’re my pal and you already know I’m Peter Porker, might as well, right? Since you’re so comfortable showing your handsome mug, guess it’s my turn.” Porker said, patting his cheek before moving his hands behind his head.

Peter watched intently as the mask slipped off the pig’s head, revealing a new shade the man wasn’t quite familiar with. It was like red, but much lighter. He hadn’t learned it’s name quite yet, but the hue rather pleased his eyes.

“What color are you?” Peter asked, reaching to place a hand on the pig’s face.

“Pink! Haven’t memorized that one yet, huh? Don’t worry, one day you’ll be an expert in all the colors.” Pork told him, smiling up at him with his big, expressive, eyes.

“Pink… I like pink.” Peter said, stroking through the soft, short hair that covered Porker’s head.

“Yeah?” Porker asked, eyes starting to close at the feeling of being pet.

“Yeah. A lot.” Peter replied, taking notice of how much Porker was enjoying the attention.

“Heh, well… if you want more pink stuff I can get you like some pink socks? Or maybe a pink hat?” Porker suggested, grinning as the top of his head was scratched.

“S’alright, you’ve done so much for me already. Maybe wait till next Christmas.” Peter told him.

“You mean you wanna spend another Christmas together? You and me?” Porker asked, looking up at Peter with a hopeful gaze.

“It’s the best Christmas I’ve ever had, Porker. Course I’d love to do it again.” Peter replied.

“Oh, stupendous! Next year I’m bringing eggnog!” Porker exclaimed, zipping to hug Peter tightly.

Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around the swine snuggly. Guess now he finally had a reason to look forward and plan ahead for Christmas, knowing now he was finally going to spend it with someone he… loved?

Looking down at the tiny pig currently hugging his torso, he felt his chest grow warm at the sight of his squished cheeks and curly tail wagging as they continued to hug. He definitely did love the little guy, perhaps even a little more than he’d expected to. There was just something about him that made him feel at ease, made him feel happy.

No way he’d ever tell anyone else, but alone…

“Thank you, Porker. Really, it’s more than I ever expected to get this Christmas.” Peter thanked, leaning to place a kiss atop the pig’s head. “Love ya, Ham.”

The pig hero let out a tiny squeal, looking up at Peter with an expression of both shock and elation. His cheeks turned rosey red, eyes looking down bashfully.

“Gee, Petesy. You’re giving me some fierce honeyglows. I love you too, you know.” Porker responded, smiling up at him softly.

“Figured by that big grin on your face.” Peter chuckled.

“Hey! Yours is just as big as mine, casanova!” Porked accussued, pointing a finger in his direction.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Ham.” Peter snickered.

“You know, if you really want to get into the Christmas spirit and partake in some real Christmas traditions…” Peter mused, hand reaching into his pocket and removing a single piece of mistletoe.

“Is that a mistletoe?” Peter asked, watching Porker lift it above their heads.

“Oh! Is it? How’d that get there? Funny, huh?” Porker joked, wiggling it slightly above them. “Do you… know what the mistletoe tradition is, or do I need to tell you-”

Before Porker could even finish, Peter leaned forward to place a soft kiss against his lips. The pig’s ears snapped upwards in surprise, tail somehow curling into the shape of a heart as Peter left the smooch against his lips. He’d honestly hadn’t expected the man to go through with it, but he wasn’t disappointed he had in the slightest. 

“Best. Christmas. Ever.” Porker sighed, falling into Peter’s lap and seemingly melting against him.

“Haha, Merry Christmas, Porker.” Peter said, stroking the pig’s back as he now lay on his lap.

“Merry Christmas, Peter.” Porker replied in a dreamy tone, adjusting his position comfortably as he reveled in the affection he was receiving. 

It truly was the best Christmas ever for both of the superheroes as they lay together on the recliner, taking in the warmth of the fireplace and closeness of one another’s presence. 

They’d definitely have to do this again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a serious shipping fic for Spider Ham and Spider Noir. They're cute, ok. Cuties. Funny men. Love em.


End file.
